


Surrender

by holdingtorches



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinted smut, Pillow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingtorches/pseuds/holdingtorches
Summary: Inspired by the pillow fight that happened in Josh Horowitz’s Slumber Party segment in MTV After Hours.





	Surrender

I was quietly reading my copy of Zeus Grants Stupid Wishes in our bed that night, my back propped up against some pillows and my legs stretched out in front of me. I was merely waiting for sleep to slither towards me, and so was Tom. He was by my side, mimicking my position as he composed an email to his sister Sarah about everything that had happened to him in the past two weeks. The main lights were dimmed down as our bedside lamps stayed on, and the room was silent save the muted tapping sound from his keyboard and the flipping sound that came from each time I’d turn a page.

I heard the soft  _thud_  of his laptop being placed on his bedside table, and I looked up from my reading to look at him. I adjusted my glasses as I saw an impish grin play on his lips, colouring my mood with curiosity.

“What’s with the grin, Tom?” I asked him as I put the book down on my bedside table. Mischief glinted in his eyes, and I had a foreboding feeling that something I wouldn’t like was going to happen.

Suddenly, Tom turned and pounced, his arms and legs forming a cage around me. He straddled my hips, pinning me to the bed. He started tickling me as my howls of laughter pierced the former silence. He knew my weakness, which was that almost every part of me was a ticklish zone, especially my waist and my neck. As his attack focused on those areas the most, I looked up and saw the pure sadism in his eyes and the curve of his menacing smile. Oh my.

As much as I wanted to observe this rare side of him even more, my abdomen was starting to ache from all my laughing. I just  _had_ to defend myself from him before he went too far. I grabbed the nearest thing my hands could reach. I squeezed it a bit; it was soft, fluffy, and a little bit warm. Judging by its position, I knew  _exactly_  what it was. Oh yes. Perfect.

Before Tom could even react, I wriggled away from his wicked fingers and knelt on the bed. The pillow I had grabbed from over my head crashed down on his head with all the force I could muster, and he pulled away, stunned by what I had done. The expression on his face was indecipherable, and fear crept towards me, slowly pulling me behind and making me crawl backwards by just a bit. Was he angry? Was he offended? Was he horny? I may never know.

“Two can play that game, darling,” he bellowed as he grabbed a pillow and hit my arm. Soon, we had a pillow in each hand, and we were blindly hitting each other while laughing. I squealed as I hit his chest, and he let out a feral growl. I was caught off guard so suddenly by his voice, letting out a small gasp. Tom took advantage of the situation and struck the pillow right across my face, causing my glasses to fly towards the other corner of the bed. As I got down on all fours to reach for them, Tom tackled me, his chest pressed against my back as his knees flanked mine. He grabbed my wrists and gathered them in just one hand, his long fingers forming a tight grip. He placed his improvised set of handcuffs on the small of my back, his hand and all, as he guided my shoulders down, pushing them lightly against the mattress. My cheek felt the cool bed sheet, and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I sighed, knowing I was once again trapped with nothing to do about it.

“Surrender now, my darling girl,” Tom snarled, his breath tickling my ear.

I barely heard Tom over the sounds of booms and crackling outside. I was able to catch a short glimpse of our room’s white curtain awash with faint technicolour which dissolved soon after. Excitement filled me up with energy as I broke free from his grasp. In a scramble to see what was going on outside, I grabbed my glasses and put them on, rising brusquely and sending Tom toppling back as I did so. I rushed on to the balcony, impatiently prying the stubborn sliding door open before walking out, still barefoot.

Oh yes.

The London night skyline was illuminated by fireworks of different patterns and colours, the remains of the last round falling like shimmering petals. Another round shot off in the air and coloured the city with its warm, golden glow. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and I turned around to find Tom, his lips in a pout and his eyes lidded in disappointment. I giggled as he let out a whimper.

“Why the face?” I asked him, pursing my lips afterwards as I tried to stifle my laughter.

“Because I was enjoying the fight,” he whined. “That and I lost because you sent me tumbling backwards.”

“Actually, Tom, you won because I ran away,” I told him.

“You ran away only because you were being kind.”

“You know me all too well, lad.”

Tom pressed his warm lips against my neck, and I gasped at the contact. I stood there, my hands gripped on the railing as I surrendered to the dance of ardour his lips made on my neck. My heart was beating just as loud as the fireworks before us, blood racing in my veins as my cheeks coloured with a heated blush. I was defenceless, dissected by the resurgence of the yearning he evoked within me the moment his eyes first met mine across the room. I let myself relax completely as he went on to carry me back to our bedroom, where he revealed his longing for me once more in a more intimate manner.

And now, I am in Tom’s arms, my head lying on his chest as I listened to the soft sound of his breathing and his vivacious heartbeat. The smell of his skin is intoxicating and the rising and falling of his chest is soothing me from my ecstasy. I am drowning in my love for this man; I am enraptured by his kindness and wisdom. I am completely under his spell.

In the end, he had won.


End file.
